


Prove It

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [50]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Eve is trying to encourage him, Gen, Q has a crush on Bond the size of Texas, but drunk, don't make a bet when you're drunk, drunken bets, it's never a good idea, not that great at encouragement, so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Eve and Q have a bit too much to drink, and Eve bets Q that he won't confess his feelings to Bond.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny & Q, Pre-James Bond/Q - Relationship
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeesss, I know the premise is a bit... *shrugs* but it's Fest and it's a prompt I wanted to fill and this is what happened, so there :D I like to think Eve woke up in the morning and realised that pushing your bestie into confessing his undying love to a colleague is not something one should make a bet over. 
> 
> For the trope prompt table - "Moneypenny Friendship"
> 
> Also 2017 fest prompt line 94 - 00Q. One night when drunk, Eve and Q make an interesting bet

“You wouldn’t”

“I so would!”

“I don’t believe you. You never would.Prove it.”

“Well I can’t right now, Moneypants. He’s on a mission in the Carb-Carry-Carob- in  _ Jamaica.” _

“No, stupid! Not right now. When he gets back.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“I will.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Bet on it.”

“I wi- wait,  _ what?” _

“Bet on it. I  _ bet _ that you won’t tell James Bond how you really feel. You’ll chicken out.”

“What sort of a bet is that?!”

“Well, if you  _ do,  _ then I’ll fill out your budget paperwork for a month.”

“And if I don’t? Which won’t happen. Because I  _ will _ .”

“If you  _ don’t _ , then  _ I’ll _ tell him how you feel.”

“Moneypants, you can’t!”

“SEE! I told you! I told you, you’ll chicken out!” 

“I  _ won’t. _ I’ll tell him. I will! I’ll tell him ‘James Bloody Bond, I fancy the bloody pants off you’ and then  _ he’ll _ laugh at me and  _ it will be a disaster. _ But I WILL!” 

“Just you wait and see. It won’t be a disaster. Well. Unless you have  _ another _ 6 margaritas and  _ then _ tell him. Then it  _ will _ be a disaster.”

“...that should not have made any sense, but it did.”

“Yes, darling, that’s the margaritas speaking. You really are a lightweight.”

“Am not.”

“Are too. Oh, and I want a selfie of the pair of you when you go on your first date.”


End file.
